stella_uk_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Karl Morris
Karl Morris (b. 1968) is a recurring character of Stella . He is the ex-husband of Stella Morris and the father of two of her children Emma Choudary nee Morris and Ben Morris. Biography Childhood Karl Morris was born in 1968 to Mr. and Mrs. Morris in Pontyberry. He grew up with his later wife Stella Morris, going to the same school as her, Paula Kosh and Big Alan Williams. During the time Stella was with Rob Morgan, it is said Karl became jealous of Rob. After Rob Morgan left Karl Morris fell in love with Stella, later to have two children with her. Series One In Series One, Karl is introduced as Stella's ex-husband and the father of two of her children. He is dim and doesn't hold the same aspirations for his daughter as Stella does. He goes with Stella to discuss his daughter's education with his new partner Nadine Bevan. Karl is still apparently feeling guilty for betraying Stella and is still close to her. Karl is a good father celebrates to the extremes when he learns his daughter's pregnant. Karl attends Sunil's stag party (a camping trip), organized by Dai Kosh, and shows off his odd singing skills. During his daughter's wedding plans, Karl and Nadine go to Emma's engagement party and consider taking up the Hinduism faith, but decide against it having already got ballroom dancing classes. Karl mourns the death of local legend 'Dick the Kick', he and Nadine are excited about the cameras from the BBC being there. Karl and Nadine are excited to learn the news of Stella's new boyfriend. Stupidly assuming it was Big Alan Williams that Stella joined up with Karl and Nadine are happy for Stella although slightly shocked to find it was Sean Mcgaskill or 'Scouser Sean'. Karl pays big Alan for tickets to a 'Celebrity Fun Day' where he and Nadine meet celebrities. Series Two Series Three Karl is not present in Series Three as he has moved temporarily to Abu Dhabi in work. Christmas Special (2014) Karl is not present in the 2014 Christmas Special as he is still in Abu Dhabi. Series Four Karl is not present for half of Series Four but returns, gaining a job working at Dai Davies' Car sales. When returning he and Nadine reunite in happiness and he meets Stella's new love interest. He also attends Luke Morgan's stag party and supports his ex-wife. Series Five There is a strong possibility that Julian Lewis Jones will reprise his role as Karl Morris. Personality and traits Karl is a very dim man who holds no academic aspiration, despite this Karl is very warm hearted and sensitive. He also is seen to be a very creative person with a mental-age that similar of a child. He is very friendly and cares deeply about his children and his ex-wife Stella. Karl is also very protective and quite humorous despite being very unintelligent, Karl is very emotional, sensitive, creative, curious and a very hard worker. Appearance Karl is a tall, muscly man, with a strong South Welsh Valleys accent. He initially seems to be a typical welsh man but through meeting Nadine Bevan, Karl has attained bleached blonde hair and orange tanned skin. Relationships Stella Morris Stella is Karl's ex-wife but the two still have a very good relationship mainly because Karl feels guilty for cheating on Stella with Nadine Bevan. The first originally shared a very romantic relationship but over the years the two grew apart. Despite breaking up the two still share a care and a certain level of protectiveness towards each other. The two are still friends and seem to confide in each other. Because of Stella's fair demeanor and Karl's true warm-heartedness the two are still good friends. Nadine Bevan Category:Male Category:Residents of Pontyberry Category:Returned Characters Category:Fathers Category:Morris family